mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Candy "Supergroove"
DJ Candy "Supergroove" is a disc jockey with a passion for partying, dancing and making music. She is very famous for her concerts and parties that she throws and she travels around hosting concerts and dances. She offers you to build her a dance club called Club Candy, in your town. In King Roland's kingdom, there is an island dedicated to her which has a stage with speakers and stereo and a dance floor and lounge. In addition, she has a private home on the island just for her. Candy also appears as a rival racer in Speedville at the right Star Level, and she owns another dance club in a warehouse in the Industrial District of the City. She appears in MySims Comix, MySims Galaxy, MySims BusHeroes, MySims Stranded, MySims Townies, MySims 3, MySims Islanders and MySims Fusion. Roles in Games DJ Candy (MySims Comix)|MySims Comix DJ Candy (MySims Galaxy Wii)|MySims Galaxy (Wii) DJ Candy (MySims Stranded)|MySims Stranded DJ Candy (MySims BusHeroes)|MySims BusHeroes DJ Candy (MySims Townies)|MySims Townies (Wii) DJ Candy (MySims Townies DS)|MySims Townies (DS) DJ Candy (MySims Townies 2)|MySims Townies 2 DJ Candy Supergroove (MySims: Build Your Life!)|MySims: Build Your Life! DJ Candy (MySims 3 Wii)|MySims 3 (Wii) Candy (MySims Islanders Wii)|MySims Islanders (Wii) DJ Candy (MySims Islanders DS)|MySims Islanders (DS) DJ Candy (MySims Action)|MySims Action DJ Candy (MySims Kids)|MySims Kids DJ Candy (MySims Police Force)|MySims Police Force DJ Candy (MySims Racing 3DS)|MySims Racing (3DS) DJ Candy (MySims Kingdom 3DS)|MySims Kingdom (3DS) Foreign Names * English: '''DJ Candy * '''Dutch: '''DJ Kimmy ' Trivia *The cord/hoop that connects the earpads on DJ Candy's headphones are white in ''MySims Kingdom, MySims Racing, and MySims Agents, while they are black in all of the other games. *In MySims and MySims Party, Candy has freckles, but in all the other games she has no freckles. *DJ Candy, along with Chaz McFreely are the only two Sims to have a fan club. *In MySims (Wii), DJ Candy says that Club Candy "Sure beats spinning in warehouses" which she does in MySims Agents. *In the intro of MySims, DJ Candy has eyes similar to Clara but they are a lighter shade of green. *DJ Candy's mentioning of the "Smustle" is a reference to the popular 80's dance, the "Hustle." It is also a dance in The Sims 2. *''MySims SkyHeroes'' is the first game for Candy to be wearing a different outfit. *While using the DJ table, DJ Candy listens to the headphones she is wearing but other sims hold a pair of them to their ear. (Unless a glitch in the system makes a sim that has the 'Candy Headphones' forget to put the other set to their ear and makes them look like Candy.) *At the end of her last optional task in MySims Kingdom, Candy mentions holding a concert on the moon, which she does during one of her dispatch missions in MySims Agents, and in MySims Agents DS she mentions this as well. *On the cover of MySims SkyHeroes, Candy wears a pink and black jumpsuit instead of the green and pink one she wears inside the game. *If Rosalyn is sent on her dispatch mission, Music that Moves You, she will mention that Candy, Zack, and Sapphire should be in school, meaning that they are under 18 and since she drives a car in MySims Racing, she has to be at least 16. *Before the final boss of MySims SkyHeroes, Candy makes a reference to the Star Wars saga by saying "May the groove be with you.". *DJ Candy says that if you're dancing you should eat sushi, this probably means she is fond if it despite hating the interest of Tasty. *In MySims SkyHeroes, ''she talks about her fPod, which could be a reference to the iPod. The fPod was created by Dr. F. *DJ Candy is Katie Supergroove's cousin, and Simon Supergroove's sister. *In ''MySims Islanders, she makes references to the musical careers of Odin Revolution and Annie Radd, although they don't appear in game at any point. Foreign Name *'English:' DJ Candy "Supergroove" *'French:' DJ Sophie "Supergroove" *'Spanish: '''DJ Candela "Supermarchosa" *'Dutch:''' DJ Kimmy "Supergroove" }} }} Category:Characters Category:MySims BusHeroes Characters Category:MySims Galaxy Characters Category:MySims Fusion Characters Category:MySims Townies Wii Characters Category:MySims Police Force Characters Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:MySims Townies DS Characters Category:MySims CityLife Characters